Secret Escape
by beachxxbum5
Summary: Catherine sees Heathcliff secretly. This is their first night alone with each other...


Finally, today was the day where Edgar was going to leave for a couple of nights. He had informed Catherine about this a week ago, and she has been counting the days down ever since. Her marriage to Edgar was less than satisfactory. Sure, he was a nice man with a lot of money, but her heart belongs to someone else.

After Edgar leaves, she would begin her journey over to Wuthering Heights.

"Goodbye Catherine. I will see you in a few days," Edgar said as he took his coat off the hanger. He leaned over to his wife and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Goodbye," Catherine softly said. She felt a little guilty about her plans she made with Heathcliff earlier. Edgar left and Catherine leapt up to her room. She changed her dress and packed a bag full of a change of clothes.

As she began to thunder down the steps, Nelly walked out of a corridor. "Miss Catherine, where on Earth are you going?"

"Heathcliff wished to see me."

"Miss, I should advise you not to go over there. What would Master Linton say when he finds out?"

"Oh he won't Nelly! Please, do not tell him of my call to Heathcliff!" Catherine pleaded. Nelly saw she had to way out of this, so she had to let Catherine go, against her wishes. The young lady leapt out of the door and over to her carriage.

It was all set, and ready to leave for Wuthering Heights. She asked the driver to tell no one about her visit. He agreed, for he never spoke to Edgar about personal matters anyway.

The ride was shorter than she had expected. Catherine wondered what could happen tonight. As she made her way through the moors, she thought about her childhood with Heathcliff. It was obvious that they adored each other, but she made the stupid decision to marry Edgar Linton.

Now that her and Heathcliff we reacquainted and older, their love could be taken seriously. At this point in her life, Catherine did not care if her marriage ended with Edgar, all she cared about was Heathcliff.

Her carriage arrived at Wuthering Heights around sundown. The tall man walked outside to greet his lady. The sunlight hit Heathcliff so that you could only see his silhouette walking towards Catherine.

The two lovers greeted each other and walked towards the Heights. Heathcliff's touch on the small of her back was enough to give her chills. Edgar hardly touched Catherine, and when he did, it was just a kiss. There was something about Heathcliff that gave her an electrical shock through her body.

"Where's Joseph and Hareton?" I asked.

"In their rooms. I wanted us to have some time alone," he smirked. Heathcliff's aging face still had a close resemblance to his youthful self. Catherine on the other hand was now completely mature and grown up. Her figure had curves and she burgeoned into a beautiful woman.

Heathcliff and Catherine made their way out to the lounge. Before they made it to the couch, Heathcliff grabbed a hold of Catherine's arm. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her ever so passionately.

Catherine was soon lost in his kiss and feverishly kissed him back. When they parted, Heathcliff whispered, "I have been waiting for that."

"Me too…" she whispered. The gaze in Catherine's eyes was enough for Heathcliff to melt. Ever since their childhood, Heathcliff has been in love with this woman. Finally, he has Catherine all to himself.

The fire was warm and lit the room with a reddish glow. The sun was now down, and the only light came from the fire. Now, Heathcliff and Catherine were entangled on the couch. Each kiss grew more and more passionate and their bodies were closer together. Catherine had never felt anything like this in her life. She was ecstatic.

About an hour passed, and the two lovers were still cuddled close together on the couch. Catherine had her head rested on his shoulder while his arms held her close to him. However, no matter how many kisses were exchanged or how close the two were, Catherine had a slight feeling of guilt.

She was being very unfaithful. Even though she didn't love her husband like she loved Heathcliff, she was breaking an oath. After her guilty thoughts entered her head, she sat right up.

"This isn't right," she breathed.

"You say this now?" Heathcliff exclaimed. Catherine bit her lip getting ready for what Heathcliff was going to say. She had ruined the mood entirely.

"Look, Heathcliff…I love you, you know that. But, I cant help but feel guilty about doing this behind Edgar's back," she answered.

"As always, you go crawling back to that bastard. What's wrong with you? We love each other, isn't that enough? What makes Edgar so goddamn great, that you will throw away our love and crawl back to him? Tell me, Catherine, this explanation better be good."

Catherine couldn't handle herself and began to silently cry. It was a lot harder than how he put it. He didn't understand how she felt and he would never understand. It was either she was with him or no one. She couldn't win with Heathcliff.

But, disregarding his thick head, she still loved him. Heathcliff stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the almost died down fire. "I'm going upstairs, you might as well stay the night," Heathcliff finally said through gritted teeth.

Catherine realized to not say anything else while he was angered. She collected herself and ventured up to the usual room she stayed in. Was Heathcliff right? Did she always crawl back to Edgar? Maybe she had to stop going back to him and finally set herself straight. If she were to do that, then she could finally live a life with Heathcliff. That would actually make her truly happy.

In the morning, she will tell Heathcliff this, and all will be well.

During the night, she heard her door creak open. She sat straight up out of her bed to see her intruder.

"It's me…" Heathcliff's voice whispered. He walked over to where she sat. He sat down on her bed, and the cushion sunk down under his weight. "Catherine…"

"No…I'm sorry. I was wrong…I am so sorry; you're the one I wish to stay with. Please, forgive my foolishness," Catherine apologized.

Heathcliff said nothing. Instead he found her face and kissed her. She was taken aback from this response, but soon was wrapped up in his passion. She gave in to his actions and they made love.

Catherine woke up next to Heathcliff. He was still sleeping. She watched him breathe and smiled to herself, thinking about what Edgar will say when she tells him that she wishes to be with Heathcliff forever.


End file.
